Naruto the legendary fox gamer who became a blacksmith
by NovaNamikaze
Summary: He who lived a bad life at the hands of the village where he was born in, He who tries to create a path for himself to help other by making weapons that could help those that use them to survive the cruel world.


Naruto the legendary fox gamer who became a blacksmith.

* * *

 **I know about Ashura and IndraIbut I am skipping it. You'll see what I want later it is standing even in the title. I also changed the birth of Naruto so that his personality is compatible with what I want.**

Chapter 1.

In a world where almost everything is possible with an energy called Chakra, there are always a couple odd ones out there like in Konoha the village hidden in the leafs.

There is a child with power who is able to do untold things with it. There is a child with power who is able to do untold things with it. But what people never think about, is that power comes with a trade-off no matter what, even something small like living in isolation in their own village for a power that they may or maybe never wanted.

Or like the Sage of the six paths he who sealed the Juubi within himself traded his own life force for humanity to live and hopefully peacefully which really didn't happen if you look at the war, it has brought when he gifted Chakra to the people to use Ninshu which they perverted into Ninjutsu. Wich only brought more war on an even greater scale.

The worst fighting would be between the Senju and the Uchiha who are descendants of the Sage of the six path which later two legends who had enough and made a pact with each other's clan while also including clans they build a village called Konoha, with help of the Uzumaki clan who is also a descendant of the Sage of the six path.

They each far out striped some of the other clans when it came to power. The Uchiha had there Doujutsu the Sharingan or also know as the copy wheel. The Senju while they have no real special powers but for some here and there random Kekai Genkai popping up, but they were always good at any branch of Shinobi art if they set there mind on to it. Then there are the Uzumaki with there strong life force and Fuinjutsu talents, Uzumaki Mito with her strong life force lived till the third Hokage reign in Konoha.

While there were no wars after the founding of the villages where done, but it did not mean that the conflict has ended, it just got even worse but the civilians didn't notice it that much, then when it was the warring clan era, but the battlefield just became much larger with more people dying.

There were 3 wars before the peace got to where it is now at least temporary which we live in now. Now don't get deceived so fast even if there is peace now there is always hate and fighting lurking in the shadows everywhere no matter where you go.

Since the last major event in Konoha was 12 years ago when a giant nine-tailed fox or also know as Kyuubi Kitsune one of the nine tailed beasts made from the Shinju or also know as the Juubi, attacked Konoha in October the 26th when the boy I was talking about earlier was born on that unfortunate day.

The fox destroyed a lot of the village and killed a lot of people that was till the fourth Hokage or also know as Minato Namikaze sealed the fox while paying the price of sealing the fox in a child was his own death, while also dooming the child to a fate worse than death, who the fourth Hokage sealed the fox in.

The boy I was talking about his name is Naruto Uzumaki he suffered a lot under the civilians of Konoha while the Shinobi or better know the military did nothing about it. The military is split into 8 groups Low ranked soldiers or also better know as Genin who graduated from the academy, then there is the Middle ranked soldiers the Chunin's who have experience on the battlefield or got a promotion through a challenge.

Now here is the strength of the military or commander's in the force the Jounin they at least have 5 years experience behind there back normally but there are a few exceptions here and there to be a commanding officer, they also need to have mastered at least 3 of the 5 common fields of practice like **Ninjutsu** or also seen as magic where the user controls the Chakra in a way that they are able to use the elements at there will in some cases.

 **Genjutsu** illusions that control the mind to think that it sees and smells to even the touch of things to be different or even real in some cases.

 **Taijutsu** or body technique more commonly know as hand to hand combat there are a lot of fighting styles that are strong but there is never a style that wins you all the fights so it is best to be fast on your feet.

 **Kenjustu** or also the way of the sword is a branch that isn't trained in that much in this day and age but still a powerful branch if the user is a master swordsman or women.

 **Iryō Ninjutsu** or also better known as the medic branch they can either be a powerful ally or foe they as can set your bones back without a problem but they could also do the opposite as fast as they can set your bones back.

Now here are the ANBU who can be a ranked soldier from either Chunin or Jounin rank they are the elite of the elite but we don't know alot about them, then there are the Medic nins they are mostly seen as healers or suport in the army but there are a rare few who are also fighting on the front lines like Tsunade, Torture and introgation specialists they are a branch that does the dirty work of collecting information from enemy's, then there are the last 2 wich are almost the same but with different directions the Research teams the first one tries to learn more about Chakra and expand its knowledge of it more, then there is the other team who try to future there medical knowledge branch that could help to keep the casualties down.

But there are still 2 branches that aren't that common anymore, it is even rare to see people with high skill in those 2 art's like **Fuinjustu** the art of sealing and the **Shinobi blacksmith** that infuses a certain type of Chakra with the weapons that he makes.

The reason why these 2 are rare to see people master them is that they are too dangerous in some cases like with Fuinjustu when you create a simple exploding tag it could back fire and kill you even with something so simple, now you'll think that a blacksmith's live isn't as dangerous like fuinjutsu oh no it is dangerous since being a blacksmith uses a lot more chakra to infuse a weapon with wich they could lose their life if they use too much chakra or even kill them self from the inside out because the type of chakra that they used for the weapon wasn't expelled in the right way.

And this is why almost every blacksmith makes normal items without using Chakra but for some exceptions like chakra metal which just needs chakra to get it forged in the right manner.

Now that we have this out of the way let's go back to our young child who has the burden of being the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. But hey that isn't all he has he even has an ability that could be called a god like a hack. His ability is called **The Gamer** from what we currently know he is the only one with it, he is able to do a lot of things otherwise impossible like creating a portal from Konoha to another Shinobi village with the right stats and materials.

Naruto tried his whole life to be normal like everyone else standard but it never worked out since they always shunned or avoided him like the plaque. Or even him since he heals from it because of him being a Jinchuriki, but that was not all they even upped to price for a lot of things like food apartment bills even clothing. The civilians even made it a game to see who made the most profit or beat him up worse than the others, which is pretty disgusting when you think about it, but at the same time, they fear something that they know nothing about.

But Naruto fought through the loneliness, beating, being half starved and hated by the civilians, but he did not come out unscathed. You could say he has almost no friends in the village to keep him somewhat sane, you could count them on, hand Sandaime, Ichiraku family and the blacksmith were he works to get his money to be able to pay his apartment and some decent food.

You would think that he goes to the academy where he could make friends, but no he doesn't but the Sandaime did make a deal with Naruto even if he didn't go the academy he still gets the books that they read and practice in the academy so that he still can get his rank as Genin when he becomes of age which is today 26th October.

{+}

High on the cliff behind the Hokage building on the Kage monument on the Fourth Hokage's head there sitting on the stone head is a long haired blonde light tanned child who could easily be mistaken for a girl with his petite frame and soft girly face, while he wears white with gold trimmed clothing that is for both female and male. But he isn't a weak child like his looks say. He is a bit malnourished because he couldn't always decent food that he needed to grow when he was younger. But when you look into his Dark crimson eyes you'll see a strong fire in his eyes, when you would expect dull eyes from the hate and be forced to live in solitude because of the civilians. But not Naruto who has lived his whole live with it he overcame most of the hatred or ignores the stare and death glares the civilians send him, ah but it could also be partly because one of his gamer abilities called The Gamers Mind wich with it he stays calm in most situation but the most emotional situation.

A soft wind blows past his relaxed face while hearing a soft *whoosh* behind him. ''Ah Sandaime it is the day to complete the deal isn't it.'' Naruto said in a soft beautiful melodic voice. Hiruzu Sarutobi or also know as the Sandaime Hokage let out a chuckle

''I suppose it is, I already have the papers filled in, and have your Hitai-ate also ready in my office.'' Hiruzu said in a mirthful tone.

''Come shall we go to my office and make you a full-fledged Genin, I also have a present for you which I hope that you'll like.'' Hiruzu said holding out his hand for Naruto to take.

''Ahh I have nothing else to do, at least I hope this will be more fun than training most of the day and making items for our Shinobi's to use.'' Naruto said while standing up chuckling a bit ''Ah JiJi did you know that I am almost comparable to a fresh Chunin in stats wise.''

''I see that would mean that I need to take out the scroll with all the Uzumaki clan items we managed to recover while also taking out your mothers scroll with her stuff.'' Hiruzu said with twinkling eyes ''I do hope that you'll be able to learn your clans Fuinjutsu for multiple things, like your blacksmith skill, for example, it would mean that the Weapons you'll make with your clans Fuinjutsu would almost be Legendary in quality I hope.''

Naruto took Hiruzu's hand and they Shunshined to Hiruzu's office. **(Hiruzu Shunshined both of them to his office.)** ''Ha ~ it nice to see that your office is clean of the bane of all Kage's.'' Naruto said while taking a look at the office that normally is full of paperwork or also known as the Bane of a Kage.

''Hahaha true I never thought about using the Kage Bunshin to help do the work, since I was busy with damage control most of the time back in the 3rd war and Kyuubi's rampage 12 years ago.'' with a soft relieve sight.

''But now I have time to train again to get somewhat back into condition since I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen sooner or later. And that we need to be ready for it, I also have asked the Jounins to up there own training while they teach the genin teams more then what they normally teach.'' Hiruzu said with a burden in his voice. While going to a drawer in his desk getting a couple things from there, and placing them on the desk in front of Naruto.

''Ah the Chunin exam is going to be here in Konoha over 6 months right?'' He asked with his head tilted a bit looking at the items laying out on the desk, were 3 scrolls and his Hitai-ate with a red cloth instead of the standard blue ones laid out. 2 red scrolls but different shade's and an orange scroll which should be his present from JiJi.

''The darker shade red scroll is from your mother while the other red one is what we managed to recover from Uzu, And of course, the orange scroll therein lies my present for you becoming a Genin.''

''You are not going to be in a Genin cell like we talked about but you are going to be a reserve who's going to help with certain missions. But for the rest, you are free to do what you want as long you are making weapons.'' Hiruzu said with a sad sigh.

''Hai I'll make you proud then I am going alright,'' Naruto said while taking the scrolls and the Hitai-ate from the desk. Walking through the door and waving behind him.

 **This is the first chapter and it's going to replace Naruto Fox Gamer since I made to many mistakes in that one even if it was alright I could try to salvage it but it would only make it worse. I also do not know what you guys and girls think about this way of writing.**

 **But I am planning to go the first-person perspective the next chapter.**

 **Also, some of the other stories are being rewritten or changes that make it flow more like Panlong x Naruto crossover I have changed some things around am still working on it but almost ready and am going to upload the new chapter 1 after it is done.**

 **Next chapter is going to be mostly according to Canon Naruto is the 3rd genin in team 7 but they don't really work together only on C rank missions do they work together for the rest Naruto tags on with some training sessions.**

 **NovaNamikaze out.**


End file.
